Leopardstar
Leopardstar is a sleek, unusually-spotted golden tabby she-cat with glossy, thin, patchy fur. History In the Super Edition series Crookedstar's Promise :Leopardkit was born to Brightsky and Mudfur, the only surviving cat out of her three other littermates and Brightsky. :One morning, Crookedjaw catches Skykit and Frogkit attempting to sneak out of the RiverClan camp to see where Brightsky and her three dead kits were buried. As Brambleberry explains to the young kits that she did everything that she could to save Brightsky and her kits, but Brightsky was too sick and that resulted in her kits becoming sick as well. Crookedjaw draws closer to Brambleberry, then reminds the kits that if StarClan had been angry with RiverClan, they wouldn't leave them with Leopardkit. He notes that Mudfur had named Leopardkit after the ancient clan, hoping that it would give his daughter all the strength she would need to manage without Brightsky. Skykit concludes that StarClan wanted RiverClan to look after Leopardkit. :As the kits protest to returning to the nursery, Crookedjaw tells them that Shimmerpelt and Lakeshine would be wondering where they were. Skykit sniffs, complaining that Shimmerpelt was always too busy feeding Leopardkit. Brambleberry then suggests to the kits that they should bring Shimmerpelt some wet moss because feeding Leopardkit would make her thirsty. She adds that Shimmerpelt would be proud of them for being helpful to Leopardkit. :When the kits nag Crookedjaw to teach them a battle move, Leopardkit brushes against him. It is noted that she was younger than her denmates and her pelt was still as soft as duck down. Gazing up at Crookedjaw with round eyes, Leopardkit asks Crookedjaw to teach them a battle move. It is said that the whole Clan had spoiled Leopardkit, especially Mudfur. Leopardkit proceeds to blink sweetly and ask once more. Shimmerpelt suddenly dashes toward her, shooing Leopardkit away from Crookedjaw. She says that Mudfur would be horrified if he came back and saw his daughter fighting; it is mentioned that Shimmerpelt was fiercely fond of Leopardkit but wasn't easily swayed by Leopardkit's wishes. :Frogkit announces that the hunting patrol was back and the kits charge for the fresh-kill pile. Leopardkit yowls that she wants carp and races to keep up with her denmates. :Hailstar decides to delay the apprentice ceremonies of Leopardkit's denmates until she reaches her sixth moon as the kits had been born at close times that they had formed a strong bond. Crookedjaw thinks about that he was just pleased that Leopardkit wouldn't be alone for the nursery, even for a moon. Either way, she would have had Shimmerpelt to keep her company. Shimmerpelt is noted to have wanted to return to her warrior duties but Crookedjaw knows that she would never abandon Leopardkit as she loved her too much. :At the edge of the clearing, Mudfur licks Leopardkit's head, holding her back with one of his paws while she struggled. She squeaks for him to let go and that it was her turn. Mudfur lets go, eyes misting, and Leopardkit dashes into the clearing shortly before Hailstar calls her name. She skitters to a pause as she stands before the RiverClan leader. As he says her name, she blinks up at him. Hailstar continues the ceremony and Leopardkit stares eagerly around the clearing as he does so. When he announces that her mentor would be Whitefang, Leopardpaw's eyes widen as he pads toward her and presses his muzzle to her head. Leopardpaw breathes that she hopes she would grow as big as him and Whitefang purrs that perhaps not quite as big. :As the Clan cheers for the apprentices, Leopardpaw races straight to her father, nuzzling his cheek with her muzzle though his eyes were darkened with worry. He tells her that he prays that she would never have to fight in a battle, flicking his tail around her. Leopardpaw skips away, exclaiming that she can't wait to fight in her first battle. Reference Category:RiverClan Cats Category:LionClan (Modern) Cats Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cats Category:Kits Category:Apprentices Category:Warriors Category:Deputies Category:Leaders Category:Characters Category:Citations needed Category:Mentors